


Marked (HAYGAFYI Sequel)

by JunMomney



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 19:58:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16646744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunMomney/pseuds/JunMomney
Summary: If you haven't read the first part, it's here: http://bit.ly/haygafyi





	Marked (HAYGAFYI Sequel)

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read the first part, it's here: http://bit.ly/haygafyi

“A truce?”

You let out a humorless laugh.

“Yeah, a truce.”

Jongin continues to trace slow kisses on the juncture between your neck and shoulder.

“A truce will only happen if Oh Sehun stops killing  people from our territory every full moon, every chance he gets!”

You tried pushing him off but he suddenly pushed and pin you on the bed, your hands are locked by his hold on top of your head.

Jongin closes his eyes as he inhales the aroma your body is giving out.

“Mmm, you smell extra delectable when you’re mad, baby.”

“Kim Jongin, I am serious. We will never work unless there’s peace between our packs.”

“We’ve told you many times that Sehun left! He evicted himself from the pack many moons ago!”

You can tell Jongin is getting worked up talking about Sehun, his eyes suddenly turn gold the instant he spoke of his friend’s name.

“Bullshit! He’s your best friend!”

You spat as you try to remove yourself from his tight hold of your wrists, but he was obviously stronger than you since you’ve suppressed yourself from eating raw meat last full moon.

“Our kind hasn’t fed on humans for hundreds of years already, yet killings started when the news broke out that your pack kicked him out!”

You continue to castigate him. 

“I told you, we didn’t kick him out!!!”

He snarls his lips and his canines bared. But instead of your expectation of him hurting you, Jongin unexpectedly smashes his lips on yours sloppily kissing you as if he hasn’t kissed you for a long time when you were just making out moments ago. His canines are grazing your teeth so aggressively with his vigorous movement.

“Jongin!”

Pushing him with all your might, Jongin lets go of you completely before slouching and turning his back on you.

“Believe me, love, Sehun and I haven't spoken in years. I really miss that brat…”

You can tell he wasn’t lying, the sadness in his voice made your heart skip a beat. You can feel his pain in your own chest, now you regret even mentioning this to him.

With that, all you can do is just hug him from behind. Even though the thick clothing he has, you can feel his heat on your nakedness.

“Jongin…”

“I’m sorry, I just… I can’t take this anymore. I just wanted to be with you against all hindrances.”

Your embrace around him tightens.

“I know, me too.”

Jongin sighs as he continues to be quiet and mopey and it took a moment before you speak out again.

“You know what, let’s talk to our elders… Together! I’m sure they will listen, they know we’re mates!”

Jongin moves to face you again and you were forced to let go of him. He slowly removes his suit jacket and loosens his tie.

“I wanted us to mark each other first before we do that. That way they can’t resist us since we’ve already established our connection…”

“Of course,”

You smiled and helped Jongin remove his tie off of him. 

“Remind me again why it took me this long to come to you…”

“You’re an idiot!”

Jongin smirks as he starts unbuttoning his shirt while you started working on the belt of his pants.

“I know.”

Zipping him free from his pants, Jongin pushed your hands off before you can even pull him out of his tight boxer briefs.

Jongin cups one side of your jaw and looks you deep in your eyes, smiling at you as if you’re some kind of buried treasure he has found in the deepest of oceans in the world.

“What?”

Suddenly feeling self-conscious in your skin, you tried looking away from his eyes but Jongin redirects your face back to him.

“Don’t turn away, love. You look so beautiful like that, naked and vulnerable just for me.”

Jongin then lays you gingerly on his suite bed, tracing his warm palms from your jaw down to your hips. He pushes down his briefs and kicks it off of him in an instant as both his hands are caressing your hips.

You spread your legs wide and took his hand so he can touch you there already. Your eyes roll at the back of your head when Jongin grabs his penis with his other hand and starts rubbing him on you, spreading his pearl of precum with your own wetness. Hitting your clitoris slowly, you started to moan out in frustration.

“Jongin…”

You whine, wanting him to do something more, other than teasing you like that.

“Alright, baby, just making sure you’re ready.”

“I’ve always been ready since I felt our bond two years ago…”

The double meaning of your words made Jongin giggle before pushing himself in. Your breath hitched when you felt his entirety inside of you.

You grab and latched on Jongin from under his arms, your nails dig on his shoulder as you cross your legs around him so he can go deeper inside of you.

“Oh, baby…”

He breathes out as he kept a steady pace. Without warning, you bare your canines and dug deep on his neck, marking him for eternity. Jongin cries out in pleasure when you unexpectedly bit to mark him, making him push harder on you. The taste of his blood is sweet on your tongue, his momentum making your head spin.

“My turn”

He smirks as he props himself up when you let go of his shoulders. You see the remnants of his blood dripping down his chest from your bite. You can see that his skin has already healed, but what looked like a permanent tattoo of a scar from your bite is what’s left, validating you as his mate.

“Tell me– T-tell me if– you’re close.”

Jongin’s words and breathing wavers as his thrust get faster and more erratic. 

“Almost there, baby.”

You almost whispered your answer, afraid you’ll lose your control over your voice when you spoke louder. You can tell he’s almost there too, so you tighten your legs around him so you can help tip you both over the edge.

“Fuck!”

You scream out as you slam your head hard on the pillow, exposing your neck for him! When Jongin feels you clench around his cock, that’s when he exposes his canines again and pierces them on the skin of your neck. You feel him spurting his hot seed inside of you as his bite gets deeper.

“You’re mine now, and I’m yours.”

You gave Jongin a satisfied smile before reaching up to kiss his lips.


End file.
